


a little help

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Gen, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, i'm bad at these kinds of tags, unspecified gender of reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: a sex education lesson with kim doyoung(aka jungwoo and you ask doyoung for some help in the bedroom, and he's more of a hands-on kind of teacher)





	a little help

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the gender of the reader ambiguous, so this could be a reader that identifies as male, female, nonbinary, or anything else.

“Ouch!” You hiss, rubbing the spot on your forehead where Jungwoo’s leg just bumped. “Jungwoo, stop. What are you doing?” 

“I’m moving. I wanted to try another position, and I...” His voice trails off when he takes a look at your face. Particularly at the displeased frown on your face. “This isn’t working, is it?” 

He’s careful this time when he moves, keeping all limbs clear of your face. He slides down beside you and perches his chin on the pillow with a sigh. You roll onto your side and drape one of your legs over his and start tracing shapes on his back with your finger. First you write your name and then his, you draw hearts and smiles, then you just draw your finger in lines over his back.

“Maybe I’m just bad at sex.” Jungwoo says after a few long minutes. “You should dump me and find someone who can do this right.”

You pinch the skin between his shoulders, and Jungwoo groans and rolls to the side, batting your hand away, but when you start to pull your hand away, he grabs it. 

“I’m not going to dump you over this, Jungwoo.” You scan his face with your eyes. You watch his eyelashes and the almost imperceptible nervous movement of his lips. “We’ve only tried having sex twice. Neither of us is very experienced. It’s not going to be great. We just need a little help.”

“What like a sex counselor?” His eyes meet yours.

You laugh and fit your fingers through his. “I love that a sex counselor is your first idea. No, I mean like, watching porn together, or if that doesn’t help, finding someone we trust to help us out.”

“You want a threesome?” Jungwoo’s voice pitches higher. ”With who?”

“That’s not what I said. You’re more than enough for me, Jungwoo, it was just a suggestion and we don’t--”

Jungwoo shifts across the bed and suddenly he’s kissing you, cutting off the words you were going to say next. 

“We could ask someone to help us. It would be better than just trying to copy what we see in porn.” His cheeks are pink and he bites at his bottom lip. “Another more experienced person could tell us or show us what to do better.” 

“Oh, so  _you_ want a threesome?” You tease him, pushing lightly at his chest. Jungwoo laughs and rolls over onto his back, pulling you with him. “Who do you have in mind?”

In the end, it comes down to Doyoung. 

Jungwoo is close with Doyoung, and while you lay there in bed together, Jungwoo tells you the stories the older man has told him before. You’re a little bit shocked at some of the things he says that Doyoung’s done, but also very impressed and kind of turned on. 

You’re close with Doyoung, too. As close as you could be with your boyfriend’s favorite member. And he’s cute and sometimes when he talks to you, you find yourself wondering what it would be like to kiss him or have him touch you, but you’ve never told Jungwoo that, and now, at Jungwoo’s suggestion, he’s going to be invited into bed with you at last.

It’s a few days later before either of you works up the courage to actually completely agree to ask Doyoung about joining you both to instruct you.

You’re waiting for him at the dorm, both you and Jungwoo sit on the sofa and wait. You put your head on Jungwoo’s shoulder, your hand on his chest, and feel his heartbeat thumping under your hand. 

“Are you nervous?” You ask him.

Jungwoo nods. “Wouldn’t you be if you were asking one of your closest friends if he’ll come teach you how to fuck your partner? I’m worried he’ll think it’s weird we’re asking, or he’ll make fun of me for not knowing how to properly have sex.”

“It’ll be fine.” You kiss him in an effort to calm his nerves. 

That’s how Doyoung finds you. You’re halfway in Jungwoo’s lap, lips locked, Jungwoo’s fingers in your hair. It’s the sound of the dorm door slamming shut behind Doyoung that draws you both out of the kiss.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asks, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest. 

Jungwoo scrambles to get you off of his lap, and then he stands up, cheeks flushed, hands folded in front of him. “I--well, we...”

“I would have figured you would know what we were doing, Doyoung.” You say. Suddenly, his eyes are on you, and you’re cursing yourself for speaking up like that, but you keep going. “From what Jungwoo tells me, you’re pretty experienced. I would hope you would recognize kissing when you see it.” 

“Do you and Jungwoo often talk about my sex life?” Doyoung pushes away from the wall, and as he walks closer, Jungwoo takes a few steps back and then sits down on the couch beside you. His fingers twist in the back of your shirt. Doyoung doesn’t stop. He walks until he’s right in front of you, looking down at both you and Jungwoo with a faint frown.

“Only sometimes.” You say, quieter now, and unable to meet his eyes. Doyoung sinks down onto the couch as well, his knee just an inch from your own. “Right, Jungwoo?”

You and Doyoung both look at Jungwoo who suddenly looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “What? Oh, Doyoung hyung, we were only talking about you because... Because Y/N was wondering if you’d like to join us for a threesome.” 

You grab Jungwoo’s hand, squeezing it between your own. You can’t believe he just threw all of that on you. He was the one that suggested Doyoung, not you. Yeah, you were the one who kind of brought up the threesome, but it wasn’t even like that. You just wanted someone to watch. Jungwoo wanted someone to join in. 

Jungwoo whines and draws his hand away, relenting.

“Fine, well, I guess that actually we were wondering,” Jungwoo also avoids Doyoung’s eyes, and you can almost feel the heat radiating off his blushing cheeks. “Y/N and I need a little bit of help, Doyoung hyung. In bed. With sex. Neither of us has had much experience, and it shows, so we thought we could use the help of someone who can guide us. Someone with more experience, and you definitely have more experience, so we were hoping you might help.”

You watched as his face grew pinker and pinker until finally he closed his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. The color drained from his face then. With your thumb, you rubbed circles into the back of his hand. It was silent while you both waited for Doyoung to say anything.

“Are you calling me a slut?” Doyoung asked, narrowing his eyes.

“No!” You sit up straighter, reaching for Doyoung, but stopping just short of touching his cheek. You pull your hand back into your lap and lean back against Jungwoo. “You’ve just got experience, and we need someone who can watch us--or join us, whichever--and tell us what we should do to make the sex better for both of us.”

Jungwoo tucks his chin over your shoulder and both of you stare at Doyoung, waiting for his response.

“I’m not a voyeur.”

“We never said that, hyung.” Jungwoo says softly. “You don’t have to do this, but we both agreed that you would be our first choice.”

You actually had not said those words although they were true. But that seemed to convince Doyoung just a bit. He licked his lips and looked between your eyes and Jungwoo’s. 

“And lately, if you don’t mind me saying, you’ve seemed stressed,” You say carefully. “You could probably use a bit of relief, right? We’ll basically be like your own live porn.” 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Jungwoo whispers at the same moment as Doyoung says, “I’m in.”

“You are?”

Doyoung nods. “Yeah, what can it hurt. But should we move to a bedroom so no one walks in and wonders what the hell is happening?”

Both you and Jungwoo seem to be at a loss for words, but when Doyoung stands up, you follow. And since Jungwoo’s holding onto your hand, he follows you as well. Doyoung leads you both down the hall to his bedroom, pushing the door open and gesturing for both of you to enter in front of him.

Jungwoo enters first and sits down on the bed, but when you try to walk inside, Doyoung grabs onto your wrist. You look up into his eyes, finding them warm and hungry, settled on your lips. 

“Jungwoo, do you want me to show you how you’re supposed to do this?” Doyoung’s voice is pitched low and he quietly shuts the door, still holding onto your wrist. His fingers stroke over the skin there. “You want to watch while I play with Y/N?” 

From the bed, your boyfriend makes a whimpering noise, but you can’t look away from Doyoung’s face, from his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. You can’t help imagining his mouth on yours, his hands touching more of your body than just your wrist, and Jungwoo watching all of this. 

“Please.” You ask, reaching out to touch Doyoung’s stomach through his shirt. You trail your hand higher until his heartbeat fits under your palm. 

“Get on the bed.” Doyoung tells you, and with a gentle push, he sends you in that direction. You quickly take off your clothes, feeling the eyes of Jungwoo and Doyoung on you as you do, but you do it before you can second-guess yourself. And then you’re standing there perfectly naked between them. You sit down on the edge of the bed, and a shift of weight behind you lets you know that Jungwoo’s moving closer. 

He presses his lips softly to the juncture of your neck and your shoulder. Your eyes flutter shut then, and that’s when you feel Doyoung’s fingers under your chin, tilting your face up only a bit before his lips are on your throat as well. 

Feeling the heat of two mouths on your body is thrilling, sending a zing of pleasure to knot itself in your belly. When Jungwoo’s hands come around your body to rest on your belly, that knot grows tighter. You want to be touched, to be fucked, to have both of them pleasuring you. 

Doyoung’s mouth leaves your skin, his hands press against your shoulders, forcing you back into Jungwoo’s chest. You open your eyes just in time to see Doyoung giving Jungwoo a look, and then you’re both settling back as Doyoung continues to kneel over you both. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside.

He grabs your hips, and jerks them down the bed just enough that only your head remains in Jungwoo’s lap. 

“Doyoung hyung,” Jungwoo speaks up. Doyoung’s eyes tears away from your body, and you tilt your head back so you can see his face. Jungwoo swallows hard, and then says, “Be careful with Y/N.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Doyoung says, stroking his thumbs over your inner thighs, dangerously close to where you need him most. “You’re too gentle. Has he even tried to be a  little bit rough with you?” He asks you.

Your hips twitch toward his touch, just wanting him to slip his fingers over you and touch you. But Doyoung pulls his fingers away, and you have no choice but to answer him. “We’ve only had sex twice. It’s not like it’s bad, it’s just not as great as we know it could be.” You glance back at Jungwoo’s face, checking to make sure you haven’t said something that will hurt him, but he’s nodding along in agreement. 

“That doesn’t really answer my question. Is he ever rough with you? Does he make you wait or work for it to cum?” Doyoung drums his fingers against your knee. 

“Can’t we just get to the sex?” You whine. “Someone touch me, please. I will buy a meal for whoever just touches me now.”

Jungwoo chuckles and brushes his fingers over your cheek. Doyoung slinks forward, drawing his fingers up your thigh until he’s in that dangerous zone again. “Oh, baby, don’t you know?” He asks, smiling as he sinks down onto his belly. “You are the meal.”

He shoves your legs up, places his hands on your ass, and then leans in to lap his tongue over your needy hole. 

You gasp and squirm, but one of his hands slides up to grip your thigh tightly until you go still again. Despite his attention, part of you still feels neglected, and when you reach for it, trying to give yourself more pleasure, you’re surprised by Jungwoo’s hand closing around yours. He pulls it up until his lap.

“Don’t touch yourself, Y/N.” 

At the sound of his rough whisper, Doyoung looks up from between your legs. “That’s what I’m talking about. Boss Y/N around a little bit, Jungwoo. But don’t do anything that makes anyone uncomfortable.” He presses a kiss against your inner thigh. “If he ever does anything you don’t like, you tell me. I’ll take care of him.” 

Doyoung dips his mouth back down to your hole, so busy with that that he doesn’t notice the noise that Jungwoo makes. And it’s only you that feels the beginning of an erection rise up against the back of your hand. Jungwoo attempts to be subtle when he drags your hand against his erection, but you’re completely aware of it. Every inch of your body is sensitive at the moment with how much need is coursing through your veins.

“I’m going to put a finger in, Y/N.” Doyoung tells you. And then, as his tongue circles your hole, he inserts his finger. 

“Shit.” You whisper and turn your head to the side in Jungwoo’s lap. 

He strokes his fingers over your cheek and touches your lips. “You good?”

You nod and squirm, trying to buck your hips against Doyoung’s touches. As he slips a second finger inside of you, working the two inside you, he trails burning kisses over your thigh. And then finally, at last, he sucks that neglected part of you into his mouth. 

With a gasp, you accidentally slap the back of his head, trying to weave your fingers into his hair. 

Jungwoo’s hands slip down to your chest, and he rubs a thumb around each of your nipples. It’s impossible to contain yourself anymore, and you arch into their touches. The double pleasure of your most sensitive places being paid attention to at the same time. 

Doyoung pulls his mouth away. “I’m not going to let you cum. Not yet.” But still he scissors his fingers inside you, stretching your hole wider, and then he fits in a third. “Proper prep is always good. You do that right? Foreplay?”

“Not for this long usually, honestly.” Jungwoo says.

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “With good foreplay, you get your partner nice and wet so it’s easier to slide in when it comes time to fuck.” 

“That will be soon right?” You ask. 

“Are you that desperate for my cock?” Doyoung asks, smiling. His gaze flicks up to Jungwoo’s, and then he says, “Does Jungwoo really not fuck you that well?”

You know Jungwoo knows that’s not what you’re saying, so you reach for Doyoung, and he lets you pull him up so you can kiss him again. Jungwoo whines at the sight of the two of you making out in his lap, and Doyoung breaks the kiss when he feels Jungwoo’s hand on his shoulder. They communicate something silently, and Doyoung backs off to the end of the bed.

You lean up and kiss Jungwoo. His lips are soft and familiar, sweet and smiling. He sucks briefly on your tongue, and then pulls back. “I love you,” He whispers, and pecks you once again. 

“I love you, too.” You tell him. Jungwoo brushes his lips over your cheek, and lets you sink back down into his lap. 

Doyoung’s still sitting there, but he’s discarded his pants, and now sits only in his boxers, a patterned pair. You squint at them until you can make out just what the pattern is.

“Are those Pokemon boxers?” You ask, trying to hide a laugh. 

Doyoung pinches your thigh, and when Jungwoo also laughs, he sits back on his heels. “Shut up. I wasn’t exactly expecting to have sex. I have nicer boxers I would have worn if I’d known.”

“It’s cute, hyung.” Jungwoo tells him. And for a moment, all of the tension in the room fades, and it’s just the three of you together. Jungwoo’s thumb brushes over your nipple though, and that ruins the light mood, bringing back in the lust.

Your hips buck off the bed, calling attention to your level of turned-on. 

Doyoung runs his hand over the bulge in the front of his boxers. As silly as the pattern was, it couldn’t hide his bold erection. You find yourself licking your lips, watching him expectantly. 

Noticing your attention, Doyoung decides to tease a bit, tugging one side of the waistband down and then the other, until his cock is caught under the waistband, the only part of him hidden from view. Slowly, the waistband slips over the tip, and he’s bared for you and Jungwoo to see.

Long and skinny but thicker right under the tip, Doyoung looks like he’ll be able to fill you nicely. Veins protrude along his length, making you want to trace your tongue along the veins, see how much of that teasing Doyoung can take before he breaks. 

Jungwoo pushes on your shoulders, so you sit up, and he slips out from behind you and off the bed. “We need lube.” He disappears to the closet.

And then it’s just you and Doyoung on the bed, him seated at your feet. His hard cock twitches when your gaze falls on it, and you smile to yourself. A bottle of lube lands on the bed a few inches from Doyoung’s thigh, and Jungwoo returns, his boner tenting the front of his sweatpants. 

Doyoung opens the lube and slicks up his fingers. With his clean hand, he parts your thighs again and shifts forward, running his fingers over you and sliding his fingers right in. Better safe with the lube than sorry for taking his cock when you’re a little too dry. 

You moan and roll your head to the side to look up at Jungwoo. He lightly touches himself over his pants. “Aren’t you going to get naked, Jungwoo?” You halfway sit up, just enough that your mouth is level with his clothed erection, and you brush your mouth over it. Innocently, you lift your gaze up to his, and ask, “Please?”

Jungwoo swears quietly and takes a step back, ready to fulfill that request for you.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Doyoung asks you, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on your thigh. “I’m clean, so I don’t mind either way.”

“You don’t have to. Just try not to cum inside me.” You shift, ready to have him inside you. You’re already taken other necessary precautions, and you trust Doyoung. 

Jungwoo doesn’t say a thing, too busy struggling out of his pants. And he wouldn’t say a thing, because in the end, it’s your decision. When his cock is out in the open, you finally get to see just how hard he is from all this. His cock is thick and heavy, a pretty pink, hanging between his legs. As you watch, a bead of precum drips from the tip, stretching down to the floor. 

He settles back down behind you and guides your head back to use his thigh as a pillow. You would gladly turn your head to the side and suck him into your mouth, but Doyoung holds your gaze. 

“Are you sure about this? No going back once I’m inside of you.” Doyoung caresses your thighs. “Sometimes people don’t like it much to know one of their best friends has been inside their partner. Jungwoo?” 

Jungwoo’s hands go to your shoulders, rubbing at them. His eyes meet Doyoung’s. “Honestly, hyung, I’m the one that suggested we ask you. If I had any problem with this, I wouldn’t have done that.”

You see the surprise on Doyoung’s face, pleased, although he tries to hide it. 

He takes hold of his cock. “Well, if there are no objections, then should I fuck you?” These last words he directs at you, the head of his cock gliding over your entrance.

“Please.” You say, and Doyoung grins before leaning over you and pushing inside.

He slides in easily, rocking gently forward a few times just to hear the sounds you make when you’re stuffed full by him. Doyoung drops his head, arms tensing on either side of your chest, and he drives his hips forward a few times. You wrap your legs around his waist, trying to pull him in again with your heels. 

And that’s when he stops moving, drawing his hips back until just the tip of his cock is still inside of you. 

“Do you do this, Jungwoo?” Doyoung asks, looking up from where his cock fits so nicely. “Do you let Y/N get used to the feel of you? Get it started and then stop. Wait until Y/N’s desperate for you to move, and then start thrusting. Like this.” And then Doyoung thrusts forward, burying his length inside of you. 

You moan, reaching out for Jungwoo’s thigh, and tears spring to your eyes. It feels so  _fucking_ good, like you’ve never been fucked before. You’re not sure you’ve ever been so turned on, and Doyoung’s perfect at teasing you like this, making you want it so much that even the slightest movement on his part gives you pleasure.

Jungwoo’s hand covers yours, he leans down to kiss you, and he whispers, “Are you okay?”

“I’m so good, Woo.” You kiss him again, but when Doyoung quickly pulls his cock out and leaves you feeling empty, you break the kiss to look at him. You whine and ask, “What are you doing?”

“Shh, Y/N.” Doyoung’s fingers trace around your hole, so close, but he doesn’t dare dip them inside, just another tease that has you squirming for his touch. He does this for several minutes with both you and Jungwoo watching him, mesmerized. And then, suddenly, even that stops.

“Jungwoo, Now you do it.” Doyoung kneels back on the bed and gestures for Jungwoo to come fill the spot that Doyoung so recently occupied. 

Your boyfriend is quick to slide your head gently from his lap, and then he moves down your body. He settles between your legs, and the sight of him there, fingers light on your skin, with Doyoung right beside him, both of them looking down at you with lust, bathing you in attention.

You moan their names and reach for Jungwoo’s hands, trying to pull them to the place you most need to be touched. 

Doyoung curls an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder and leans against him. He watches you out of the corner of his eye as he whispers to Jungwoo, “Now is the part where you start. When Y/N’s needy and open, so turned on that--look at that!--blushing so pretty for us.”

Jungwoo meets your eyes as his hands span over your thighs, pushing them apart far enough that he can fit perfectly between them. His cock drips precum, and the sight has you squirming.

“Do I need to take a more hands-on approach?” Doyoung asks, and then he’s reaching around Jungwoo, wrapping his hand around your boyfriend’s cock, and guiding him forward until the slick tip of his cock is resting against you. 

“I need you inside me, Jungwoo. Please.” The lust is burning at you from the inside out. You just need him.

Jungwoo moans and press his hardness into your waiting hole.  

If you thought that Doyoung felt good inside of you, it was nothing compared to the stretch of Jungwoo’s thick cock. 

And as soon as you feel full with him, adjusting to the pleasurable burn of him deep inside of you, stretching your walls, it’s gone again. Jungwoo thrusts fast, saving no more time for you to take pleasure in the feeling of him filling you. But each of his thrusts, forces a grunt or moan from your lips. 

“Wait.” 

Doyoung grabs onto Jungwoo’s hips, causing the younger of the two to stumble in his pace. You squeeze his hand, and Jungwoo pushes into you again. 

“More.” You cry, squeezing tighter. “I need to feel you.”

“Look, Jungwoo,” Doyoung says. His cheek is pressed to Jungwoo’s as both of them look down at your body. His hands are still on Jungwoo’s hips, and as your boyfriend’s cock sinks deeper inside you, so slowly that it’s almost torture, you realize that Doyoung is doing more than just that. He’s completely pressed against Jungwoo’s back, his hips push forward against Jungwoo, and Jungwoo’s echoing the movement. “Fuck Y/N deep. Go slow, draw it out. Sex isn’t a race to the orgasm.”

You watch in delighted fascination as Doyoung’s hand snakes around Jungwoo’s waist, fingers spread across Jungwoo’s belly. He drops his mouth down to Jungwoo’s shoulder, and he lays several kisses along the line of his shoulder.

Jungwoo moans, rolling his hips against you, and his eyes close. 

Doyoung’s lips are curled into a smile when he looks up again, meeting your eyes as he says. “It’s about fitting in as much pleasure as possible.” 

“Fuck, hyung.” Jungwoo shivers, pressed back against Doyoung’s chest, the elder’s hips rolling against Jungwoo’s, in turn rolling his against yours. His cock glides slowly inside of you, pressing everywhere, touching against that spot that makes you see starbursts. 

Suddenly, he thrusts forward hard, fast, and deep. You moan and grip Jungwoo’s arm. “Yeah, just like that.” 

“See,” Doyoung smirks, pleased with your response. “This is what I’m talking about Jungwoo. Pleasure for everyone.”

You close your eyes and roll your body to meet Jungwoo’s and Doyoung’s (by proxy) thrusts. You slide your hands up your body to stimulate your nipples when suddenly you feel Jungwoo cumming, filling you with his load, and then the pleasure down south ceases, leaving you devastatingly empty once more. You clench around the emptiness, and feel his cum ooze out of you.

You open your eyes. 

Doyoung’s wrapped almost entirely around Jungwoo. One hand on his hip, the other around the base of his cock. For a moment, it seems that they’ve forgotten you. Jungwoo stares dazed as Doyoung releases his grip on Jungwoo’s hip in favor of pressing his fingers to the side of the younger man’s jaw. 

Slowly, Doyoung turns Jungwoo’s head to the side. Doyoung captures Jungwoo’s lips, and his eyes flutter shut. The hand on Jungwoo’s erection stutters into motion. Watching them kiss is one of the hottest experiences of your life. Jungwoo twists in Doyoung’s grip until they’re pressed front-to-front, Doyoung’s hand still working over Jungwoo’s length, and they kiss like they’re starving.

Jungwoo whimpers softly, hands shooting up to either side of Doyoung’s neck, holding him there when Doyoung starts laying Jungwoo back on the bed, right beside you. When their kiss ends, a string of saliva stretches between their lips, tempting you enough that you lean up on one elbow and reach for Doyoung, dragging his mouth over to yours and effectively breaking that string of saliva.

Doyoung kisses like he’s lost something but he’s found it in your mouth, like you’re the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted and he wants more. It’s wonderful and it ends too soon.

“Y/N’s going to ride you.” His mouth leaves yours feeling soft and glossy, swollen and sensitive. “I’ll be assisting, of course.”

Doyoung maneuvers you into Jungwoo’s lap. He lifts you up a bit and then sits you down on Jungwoo’s cock. You slide right down, fully seated on him, feeling like inviting Doyoung into this was the exact right move. 

At this angle, each time you fuck yourself down onto Jungwoo’s cock, you hit that pleasure spot right on. Your body tingles and your vision sparkles with stars, burning brighter and hotter as you feel his hands on your hips and Doyoung’s chest against your back, his hand snaking around your body to double the pleasure you feel. 

You’re not sure whose name you moan when you cum. You only know that you feel both Jungwoo and Doyoung’s arms around you, both of them press their lips against your skin as you grind down on Jungwoo and up into Doyoung’s touch. And as you cum, the tightness of you and the sounds you must make push Jungwoo over the edge, and he fills you again with his load.

“Good job, baby,” Jungwoo tells you, smoothing his hand over your hair as he kisses you. “Was it good?” 

You nod and move off his cock. You feel it all spilling out, cum dripping onto his belly, and then you collapse sideways onto the bed. 

Jungwoo’s erection still amazingly stands tall, an angry pink. It twitches as you watch. In any other situation, you would feel obligated to offer up your hand or your mouth or tell him that he could roll on top of you and fuck you as long as it takes for his erection to go away as long as you don’t have to move. That orgasm took everything out of you, and now you’re starting to feel sleepy.

But when you see Doyoung lowering himself over Jungwoo, his erection knocking against your boyfriend’s, you feel startlingly more awake. 

He lines his cock up with Jungwoo’s, grinding against him until Jungwoo whimpers. Already his cock leaks precum into the puddle of cum, growing on Jungwoo’s belly, and you’ve never been prouder that your boyfriend gets so wet and cums so much. Then again, you’ve never really seen him cum even half this much. The past few times you’d had sex had been just one round and then done. It makes you wonder how many times you could get him to cum before he runs out.

Doyoung seems ready to put this to the test.

With each brush of their cocks together, Jungwoo makes such pretty noises. Doyoung seems to only be chasing his own orgasm now, not that you can blame him after all he’s done for you both so far. 

You watch as he slides his hand between their bodies, wraps it around both his and Jungwoo’s cock, and continues thrusting. 

“Hyung, hyung!” Jungwoo cries out, hips bucking, pressing his cock into the tightness of Doyoung’s fist, the delightful friction of a cock and a hand against his. You feel proud when he cums again, and the long strings of cum burst from him, landing in a mess all over his torso.

Doyoung orgasms a moment later, humping his own fist, and he drops his face into the pillow beside Jungwoo’s head, leaving his own mess on your boyfriend. He lays there a moment, allowing his heart a chance to settle down, and then he slides to the side, hooking one leg over Jungwoo’s and pressing his cheek against Jungwoo’s chest. 

On Jungwoo’s other side, you scoot closer.

Everything is quiet for a few moments as you realize that you just had the best sex of your life and that you’re cuddled up beside your boyfriend, you hand inches away from Doyoung’s. Doyoung drags his fingers through the cum splattered across Jungwoo’s torso until it’s so tacky that he makes a face and wipes it off on the pillow before resting his hand against Jungwoo’s belly again. Jungwoo’s expression looks thoroughly fucked, blissful.

“Was that instructive enough?” Doyoung asks eventually, and he touches his lips against Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Or do we need another lesson?”

Jungwoo blinks and then glances at you. You nod, hoping that he doesn’t misunderstand what that means. He looks back to Doyoung’s face, lets his eyes fall to Doyoung’s lips on his skin. “I think we might need another lesson or two, Doyoung hyung. There’s still some parts I don’t think we fully understand.”

“Maybe next time, you can show Jungwoo what it’s like to be fucked.” You suggest, catching Jungwoo’s eye again. His cheeks are bright with a blush, but he smiles at you, confirming what you’d suspected. “I think he would like that.”

You knit your fingers through Doyoung’s and pull his hand up to your lips. His fingers twitch against your kiss-swollen mouth. His voice almost sounds dazed when he says, “Sounds like a good idea to me.”

 


End file.
